Sacrifices of a man and Ranger
by Sderai
Summary: basically, I take situations I've been in, make them harder, and insert various fellowship members. supposedly amusing, read and find out more!


right, hopefully this will become part one in a series entitles 'sacrifices of a man and a ranger'. basically its me having fun by putting aragorn into situations one may face in real life, then making them worse, because if I can overcome similar situations, he, being aman and all that, should be able to overcome worse.

Its not mine, I just borrowed the characters. they don't belong to me.

time: not sure, but just imagine they're going accross some snow, minus gandalf, cause thats how I felt at the time.

"The snow is cold" complained Sam, to anyone listening. "I wish we were well away from it." Strider heard him as he got ready for his watch. They were getting ready to travel through the snow and maybe forge around the mountain. He sighed. The Hobbits, while stout and strong, were not made for wading through the snow.

"So, my friend" greeted Legolas, dropping down from a tree.

Strider smiled, "Greetings again, Elf. What were you doing?"

Legolas grinned impishly at him, "Listening to the Hobbits talking about the snow. Of course, we don't have to worry about that, we can just walk over it."

Strider blinked in apparent confusion, "Legolas, you know I can't do that, not if it means abandoning the Hobbits to their fate. I must carry them through it, Boromir and I. We will forge through, and you may run ahead or behind as you choose."

Legolas shrugged, "I can see you are decided in this. Does Boromir know?"

Strider nodded, "We talked about it today. He is happy to carry one on his back. I am happy to carry Frodo and either Merry or Pippin on my back. Boromir is happy to carry Sam. Pippin and Merry will have to share my back, alternately."

Legolas frowned, "You are very organised Estel. But you can walk over the snow with two Hobbits on your back, you've done worse, I'm sure"

The man agreed, "I may be able to, but Gimli and Boromir and the other Hobbit must be able to walk. I cannot let Boromir force a way through the snow by himself, he isn't proficient enough. He and I will swap the lead."

Legolas, exasperated, argued, "And yet you're carrying twice his load and you are loosing a few hours sleep tonight with a double watch. You can't do everything, Estel. I was sent by Elrond to remind you of the ways of the Elves."

Strider sighed impatiently, "I cannot sleep, Legolas. You have surely observed my tossing and turning at nights, I have hardly been subtle. As I cannot sleep, I may as well watch. You should know I can go weeks without proper sleep." Legolas nodded, though inwardly cursing himself. He hadn't seen Estel in this restless state, though his obvious wasn't everyone elses obvious, he reminded himself. "Sometimes I wonder if you really are human, you seem so elfish." The man nodded, "And you, Legolas, can take a rest and sleep the human way for once. I know it will rest you more." The elf nodded, "But don't keep yourself up if you want to sleep" Strider smiled, "I shall wake you in a violent manner, Elf." Legolas grinned and went to lie down.

Strider sat and listened and thought and watched the night as it progressed through time, sometimes hearing a possum, or maybe a bat.

The sun was rising before anyone stirred. Strider was setting out breakfast as Gimli got up, "Hello, Dunudian! Up early or late watch?"

Strider smiled at him wearily, "Late watch." Gimli nodded understanding, "Are you getting breakfast?" he asked, with interest. Strider nodded again as the others began to stir. Legolas took one look at the tousled headed Hobbits, and Boromir, forcing his blanket off him, and glared at Strider. He didn't say anything, but the man could tell there would be a reckoning soon.

"Well." Began Gimli. "We're pushing through today?" Strider nodded, "If Frodo wants to." Frodo looked better now, after a good nights sleep. He raised his eyes, and Strider gulped as he stared at him. He could see the trust and anguish in those weary eyes. Blinking away he said, "Well?" gently, but needing an answer.

"At the moment, Strider, I trust you to lead our party to where we need to go." He had heeded Striders anguished pleas not to say the word 'Mordor' again.

Strider nodded in agreement, "Then we shall attempt to walk through the snow. Boromir and I have thought through it. Boromir will carry Sam, while I will carry Frodo and Merry and Pippin can share my back alternately. Gimli, you can follow behind the other Hobbit, agreed?"

The dwarf nodded and grabbed some more food. Soon, everyone had eaten and packed. The next few hours were very painful for Strider, as his body adjusted. Two Hobbits clinging to his back, one with the Ring around his neck, bragging him down, the other cold and nervous. He started off first, pushing through the thick snow, driving it away as best he could for those following, leaving Boromir to stamp it down. Legolas, for a while, walked next to Boromir, steps light and quick, leaving almost no mark. "How do you do that?" asked the man next to the elf, but it was Strider who answered, calling back along the line, "It's a state of mind, Boromir. Elves hold themselves higher in their minds. It's hard to explain." Boromir frowned, "Can it be learnt?" legolas sighed, "by anyone who has elfish blood, but it takes years for it to be mastered." Strider swung round, leaping out of the ruts he'd made, as well as he could leap with two hobbits on his back. "It took me but one year, Greenleaf. And it's not as if there's much snow in Rivendell." Legolas nodded sagely, "And of course, Estel, there was only a little more than usual that year."

Strider growled a deep growl. Then he glanced at the Hobbits and said, "We'll finish this at Rivendell, were neither of us belong, but are welcomed and safe." Legolas nodded, "Rivendell. Now how about we get back to churning through the snow?"

Strider nodded and 'leaped' back into the ruts he'd made, moving forwards, tying to remember to walk through the snow, not over it. His legs hurt, his shoulder ached.

"Frodo, how fare you?" the hobbit jerked, "Half asleep Strider, you walk smoothly even through snow. You give me a restful journey." Strider smiled slightly, "That's good. What about you, Merry? I'm thinking of calling a swap soon." Merry nodded, strider could feel it, and "Pippin looks tired, sick of snow." Strider, raising his voice said, "Boromir, we'll swap now."

Legolas, who had been talking to Gimli, came up beside him, "Rest? Or just swap?" Strider smiled and, stopping dropped both Hobbits in the snow. Stooping he said, "My apologies friends that was an accident." When he stood there was a perfectly formed snowball in his hand. Following custom stronger than any law between these two, he said slowly, "One, Two, Three." Then let fly. Legolas leapt to the left, Strider to the right they both stooped and were soon throwing snowballs at each other. The rest of the party, too tired to do anything but watch, laughed as they saw Estel smush one into Legolas' face, then Gimli almost fell over the edge when Legolas retaliated with a fierce volley. After five minutes of relatively harmless fun Estel stopped. "Legolas Greenleaf, under the pressing need to continue walking I pause this pursuit." Legolas dropped his snow ball and replied, "I, too, Pause."

Then Estel turned to Gimli, "How is my friend?" he asked. Gimli nodded, "I am fine. You set a good pace, Dunudian. Though if that is the pace you walk with two hobbits on your back, no wonder they call you strider." Estel laughed, a sound that was somehow gladdening and contagious, "and Pippin?" Pippin looked up, "You and Boromir make it easier, blocking the wind and stamping down the snow, but I have but little legs." Estel smiled, "Well, now it is your turn and Boromir shall go in front. We shall see if I am any good as your chair." And so saying, he slung them up and Boromir also slung up Sam.

"Legolas, will you walk with me?" said Estel, the Elf answered with a nod. Setting off again, the party soon realised that Strider had still been leading the party quickly. Boromir, who hadn't spent as much time in the snow as the ranger was careful about not falling into hidden hollows. "Estel?" asked Legolas, coming alongside, "Yes Legolas, I was going to talk to you about the future." Legolas nodded, noting as he did so how much shorter his friends' breath was. His arms, raised to hold the hobbits, were knotted with his muscles.

"What are you going to do Estel? They look to you for guidance and practicalities." Strider smiled wanly, "I know, that's my problem. I don't want to make a mistake. I am not the ring bearer, but I would gladly shoulder the rest of the burden for Frodo. SO long as I am not given the ring then, I would almost certainly destroy what we know now as life, unstable and perilous though it is." Legolas nodded, "Yes, you corrupted with the ring would be awful; none would be able to stop you." Frodo's head slumped forward, eyes shut, over Striders shoulder, breathing heavily. "He's asleep." Said a startled Pippin. "Hi! Merry!" and he started up a conversation with Merry, allowing the Elf and his friend to talk undisturbed. It was not pleasant talk, but Strider kept his wits about him and soon he said "Legolas, you should go and talk to Gimli, the dwarf is alone." Legolas nodded, "Keep heart, Estel, we shall get through." Strider laughed lowly, "Bu to better time? Fate is cruel, Legolas Greenleaf, to a mere man. But you need not hear this." And so Strider tramped through the snow, his arms well past aching, his lungs bursting. Boromir halted soon. "Swap Dunudian?" He looked up, aware of the exhaustion in Boromirs eyes. "Yes Boromir, one mile more, and then we'll rest for a bite to eat." There was no snow fight this time, only quiet conversation and slumber by Frodo.

hope you enjoyed it, please let me knwo what you think, so I can continue with my stories.


End file.
